The Walking Dead:S1 A Different Survivor
by Tornadocam1199
Summary: This is a story about me in the zombie apocalypse, and what i need to do to survive,This is My First story, so feedback on anything like Spelling errors,Grammar mistakes,etc,please let me know, and leave me a review on what you enjoyed, and disliked and what i need to do and fix my mistake. Now then, ENJOY.WARNING:Violent Blood/Gore Language From Me And another Character. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead Game S1

A Different Survivor

By

Camren.

Prologue

It was a warm summer day in Macon Georgia, people were driving in their cars, people drinking a cold beverage for the nice day. But all is not all fun and games, when a virus is reported in 5 states, I was in Macon before the virus hit. This is my story.

I was watching a TV movie before it turned into a news bulletin about the virus spreading into other cities, counties, states. I changed the channel, it keeps on showing the same damn virus, over and over, that's when I decided to turn off the tv and explore town, I walked downtown to see what was going on. I walked to the nearby tv store to see a new Breaking News Story on the set with the headline;

Riots In Los Angeles, Atlanta, Portland, And Phoenix Erupt, Hundreds wounded, Thousands Perish.

On The Tv however, told a different story, I saw thousands of rioters against a line of riot police in their way, however what I saw was shocking, I saw a recently diseased person get up like nothing happen and rip a chunk of a police officer's throat, killing him instantly.

My eyes widen in shock to the chaos unfold in LA, as soon as he was killed, the police officer got up and attacked a rioter, killing him as well, its keeps on back building the number of attacks until the reporter that was reporting in downtown LA, was attacked while on air, with a new story head that appeared on screen: Governors of 11 states declare a state of emergency of the effected states.

LIST OF STATES AFFECTED:

ARIZONA

CALIFORNIA

OREGON

WASHINGTON

NEW MEXICO

UTAH

WYOMING

COLORADO

IDAHO

MONTANA

GEORGIA

DO NOT COME IN CONTACT WITH THE INFECTED!

News reporter: "Officials warn citizens to stay indoors until the national guard, comes in and end the situation that is unfolding, in the effected cities. We now go live to Carley-'' before the tv quickly cut the news for a second or 2.

Carley:'' Well, David the situation up here in Atlanta doesn't appear to be improving, as more of these attacks occur, More People are trying to seek help in Grady Memorial Hospital and Harrison Memorial Hospital, as of right now are filled of patients with the same problem, as more and more people are getting bit by other people recently, hold on for one moment getting a new report here." She then looked sick to her stomach and shock.

Carley:'' It turns out, that the dead are coming back to life and are attacking the living, for those are tuning in, this is not a joke, something is going horribly, horribly wrong, Back to you David." Ending her report.

David: "Thank you, Carley. State and local authorities urge for people to keep calm and stay at home for the present." He stopped for a brief moment as a new report came as very shocking to him then to the viewer.

David: " We have footage of what is happening around the world right now, Viewer Discretion is advised." Before cutting to footage of what is happening. My face went pale and looked sick and my body shook as what on the tv screen scared me to the core.

London was on fire, people crashing into each other in the streets and more and more of the infected appeared and killed people who were nearby, and the people that were in their cars were attacked by the infected. On top of that the British military were being overrun, hundreds to thousands of troops were being killed, more of the troops were deserting their posts to be with their families, were being gunned down by their commander. After they showed the first video….

David: "I regret to inform you that Britain has fallen, we don't know what happened to the royal family, Russia is about to fall as well, as their final contact told the planet, that President Putin is dead, killed by infected by whom was swarming the car killing the driver and the president.

China is gone as well, their final resort was nuking their country, devastating all of their mainland cities, all of jap- Look what I'm try to say is nearly all of the world has fallen to th-these creatures we are the next one to fall! With that said I'm switching this channel to the emergency broadcast system, and I don't know when we will be back on." He than switched it to the ebs.

"My God, What the Hell is Going on?", I Thought to myself. However another news channel came on another tv this time different then the last one.

News Reporter: As the Death toll continues to skyrocket, More states are reporting local outbreaks in suburbs and cities alike, FEMA, is trying to help as they possibly can but their personal is smaller by the second and more are becoming infected by the minute. The CDC Confirmed that they are trying to find a cure to this deadly outbreak. More reports are coming in that nearly all local law enforcement in up in Atlanta are trying to contain the infection with the help from FEMA.

News Reporter: So far the Infection has hit Parts of the west coast as far from the west to the Colorado divide, local outbreaks are appearing in the Midwest with Chicago being hit the hardest, We will continue to monitor the situation as it develops. Before cutting to commercial break. I turned around to see more and more shopping stores and other stores in the downtown Macon with signs saying, "closed due to virus."

I'm in a very bad situation here in Macon, the virus is continuing to spread it's only a matter of time before the virus hits Macon.

With the end of the commercial break, the news came back on only this time seemed more shaken then the previous report.

Breaking News: The Government Has Fallen, President is dead, along with several politicians in D.C.

News Reporter: "I regretted to Inform the American people that our great capital has fallen to these creatures, but all we can hope for is for the military to clean this up by killing these infected indiv-" He stops suddenly to hear a disturbing new report.

News Reporter: "It Seems that the Military is abandoning the west coast, as the number of infected continues to rise, So far our current status of the west coast is overrun with the infected. Current estimate of the number of dead is over 10-50- million, but with the way things are being handled we are not sure if it's the actual number."

The reporter stops and a new report comes shocking for him, he took a deep breath, and delivered the bad news. Unfortunately for me Chaos was unfolding behind me as I paid attention to the tv, Infected were in the city killing hundreds of people and police alike making them in to one of them, The mayor in his office is begging the national guard to come in and kill all the infected there, his pea got an answer he was hoping for, the military, was on its way to evacuate the citizens of Macon, His victory was short lived however as he was attacked by a dozen infected composed of his police and his bodyguards as they munch and ate on his body. While the chaos unfolded behind me with families being killed by the infected, as everyone else is I heard the report.

News Reporter: "The military is Napalming The west and east coast now, thousands of people are being burned alive now due them trying to contain the "Infection". What the Hell?!, Why In The Hell Are you Doing This MILITARY?! YOUR KILLING ALL OF US!, ALL OF US DAMN YOU!"

Before the News reporter could continue his rant, The infected burst in and attack the news personal on air before it automatic switch to the emergency broadcasting system, ending the last news station in the world, no more radios, no more tv, no more anything this was the beginning of the end of humanity, And I need to survive, until help comes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **A New Day**_

It was all a blur for me as, I began to run on my own, as the undead continued to feast upon the living in downtown Macon, I thinked fast and hid in the pharmacy, I ran in there and shut the down as quickly as I can, and sat down on the concrete floor, hearing the moaning's of the undead, screams of innocent people getting eaten alive and of course gunfire from I presume of local police and maybe the national guard, however the mention of the military made me stop and cringe of what they did to the west coast, I walked to the back and found a tv, with a remote by, and as soon as I turned it on, there was a stubborn news station that refused to go down without a fight, I thought they were all gone.

News reporter: "The Death toll has now reached an all-time high of 100 million people dead as more of these creatures are beginning to increase tenfold.

The only way to kill these things is to destroy the brain. The Georgia State Patrol is trying to form a perimeter around Macon to stop these things from spreading into Savannah, which seems to be failing right now. Just a few minutes ago I just received word that the army is bombing Atlanta with napalm, trying to kill these things, as of now those who survived in the downtown area of Macon head for the nearest evacuation near you, the city has fallen. I repeat, the city has fallen."

It cut away to show footage of the epidemic in all of its glory, The remaining British forces were stationed in London to defend the city to their last breath. Paris was in flames, French military helicopters were flying out of the country, abandoning the remaining people there to be devoured by the undead. Moscow was in ruins, to say the least, the Russians went to their last resort, by nuking their capital, as they fled to the Siberian tundra. Beijing was as well to say the least, the last Chinese city standing with the remaining Chinese forces guarding every part of the city, not taking a chance. Tokyo was being under siege by hundreds of thousands of infected individuals, pretty soon the footage showed Tokyo being overrun and affectedly ending japan as a whole nation as the remaining 5,000 Japanese troops flee to where they might be safe. India, was a mess, Most of India is overrunned by the infected, or what the hell these things are, the army in that country are being pushed back until they made their final stand in New Delhi, as more of the undead has wiped out 99.9% of their army, and what I just saw, finished them, and the whole country in general off the map and ending India's population.

Mexico is about to fall, as the undead is surrounding their capital, as more and more undead maybe in the millions are entering Mexico city, troops in that city were surrounded and outnumbered. 1,000,000 Infected to the Mexican army's 250,000 troops that are trying to defend the city, the battle to defend the capital ends in a infected victory, as all 250,000 troops are killed by the infected. Mexico has now fallen to the undead. The battle lasted a brief 2 hours.

Canada is in the same situation as Mexico was a couple minutes ago, Their capital, Toronto was also surrounded by the undead, and in even greater numbers as they entered the city as the Canadian army is very small due to the large amount of casualties among them as the most of army is now part of the undead. The Battle of Toronto has begun, Infected 2,000,000 Canadians and army personal, Canadian army 30,000,+ 2,500,000 uninfected citizens. The battle didn't even lasted for a hour it lasted 45 minutes as all the remaining Canadians and army personal are killed and turned into more zombies.

Then there was us, the final country standing about to fall as well, the west coast has fallen and the east and Midwest are reporting outbreaks everywhere. Right Now The Military are fighting near Atlanta even though it's been bombed by the air force Their shooting infected near the city, and it's not effective as more and more show up, causing the Army to retreat to Macon, to help with the evacuation, and kill any infected in the Macon area. Meanwhile the footage showed New York, with The army shooting Infected on the ground and Bombing the Downtown Area as well to clean out infected the higher buildings, this failed as the infected on the ground level broke through the army line causing them to retreat off the mainland with the help of the navy, Infected 10,000,000, U.S Army 600,000+ U.S Marines 1,500,000 total 2,100,000 Infected killed 20,000, Army personal killed 200,000. Meanwhile, in the Midwest, the battle of Chicago has begun as 300,000 Marines entered the city against the 2.7 million infected in the city, but before the battle happened, the air force began bombing runs to kill as many infected as possible in the buildings and lower streets and suburbs, as the marines were on their way to the city.

Infected killed by air bombing: 300,000 in the blast zone.+ 700,000 from the fire and collapse of the taller buildings.

The battle of Chicago ended in once again in a infected victory even though they loss a bit in numberwise.

U.S.M.C: 150,000 total dead

Infected: 300,000 Total Dead 1,300,000 add 150,000 to the number of undead in Chicago 1,150,000 total dead.

News Reporter: No!, NO!. They Came in through the door! Their eating off all our Flesh! AGGGGGHHHHHH!- Before the tv switched off ending the power in The Pharmacy, I soon found a backup generator, and turned it on, but after I turned it on, I heard the front doors open, and slam shut in a second, more survivors, sigh this will be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

More Survivors

I quickly hid around a desk that was blocking the door leading to some medical supplies. And I tried to stay quiet as long as possible before they discover me or leave; which I'm hoping for the second option.

Sadly though, they did not leave, although I don't know how many people there were, and I didn't want to find out.

Person 1: Is There Anyone In Here, Anyone That Works Here, We Need Help….

Person 2: Carley' There's No One Here, So You Can Stop Now! Search The Back Room, There Might be Something Useful in there.

"Shit!", I panicked and tried to hide even farther from the door, as I heard the only door that I entered open and I begin to panic hoping they will find nothing and leave me alone. I turned away and looked straight into a glock 17 handgun, pointing at my forehead.

Person 1: " Who The Hell Are You?"

Me: "I'm No-one"

Person 1:" Bullshit, you will tell me your name, or I will pull the fucking trigger! You hear me?!"

Me: Don't Pull the trigger, I will tell you my name, as long as you Put that thing away from my face."

She does so.

Me: (sigh) "My name is Camren. What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

Person 1: My Name is Carley." She bluntly replied.

Me: Well nice to meet, you Carley."

Carley: "Where are you from? You don't look like you're from Georgia.

Me: "I'm from Arizona, born and raised their my whole life, I'm just here on summer vacation, since I just recently graduated from high school. I Thought I would have a great summer hear but nope, corpses are now walking and are eating people."

Just after I said that I heard more screams and gunfire coming from outside. Looks Like the town is about to be swarmed with the undead.

Me: "Any who, why are you and your group here? Are you here to hide from those things out here or are you here for the medicine?"

Carley: "Both actually. We don't know how long we will be here, we have to stay in here until help arrives if that's ok with you."

Me: (Shrugs) "Sure it's not like I have anywhere to go since those things are out there. It sure as hells beats being in here then out there."

Carley: "I guess that's true, say do you want to meet the rest of my group?"

Me: "Sure I guess."

Carley and I walked out of the room, to where her group was, a couple of looked pissed about my arrival and appearance, while the other 2 looked indifferent.

Person 2: "Who the fuck is this Kid, Carley?! And where did come from?"

Carley: "First of all you need to chill the fuck out, Lilly! Second, this is Camren, he was hiding in the back, away from the front."

Person 3: "I don't give a fuck of who he is, he could be one of those things!"

Person 4: "I don't know, he looks fine to me."

Person 3: "Nobody asked you, tubby!"

Lilly: "Dad, Please calm down, remember your heart problem?"

Person 3: "I'm fine, Sweetie, its that person there who could kill us!"

Me: "Do I Look like one of them, you old fat fuck?! because if I was, I would kill you first, so just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

I then slowly calm my heartrate down after the outburst I had, as I slowly began to feel tired from the stress that had built up inside since this outbreak began, and it was taking its toll on me, I was on edge, because I don't know what is happening in my home state right now, as my family lives there, I'm just hoping they would be alright.

I looked up to see faces showing different expressions, a couple of surprised, and anger ,or annoyance while the last one was the look of concern.

I sat down hands covering my face, so no one can see the look of embarrassment and look of sadness as I was really stressed.

I was thinking how this everything went to hell, how this virus spread so fast. Was it a Biological weapon gone wrong? Was it a chemical weapon just to stop overpopulation? Or was it a space born virus that some got in contact with the planet and got the nearest person infected and begin to spread in other places? I don't know for sure, but I do know one thing, humanity is on the brink of extinction and this virus is our punishment for what humanity has done since the dawn of man.

If we try to fight it, more and more people will die, and Nature will always win.

I hear the undead outside moaning and eating outside, I highly doubt they will be gone anytime soon which I will have to wait until ether help arrives, which I doubt will happen, or wait until those things outside will disperse and their away from the pharmacy, which I'm sticking with option b which I have no other way to escape. Unfortunately I have to find something to keep myself occupied till that happens the tv is not an option since all the tv stations are wiped out by those things outside, so I just decided to wait and stare at a blank wall until then, I blinked every now and then just so my eyes don't hurt for staring for a long time so I can get a chance to look around every now and then just to check on everyone in the store,

Time Skip:

3 days Later.

Its been a rough couple of days since the undead overrun Macon and I am trap in a pharmacy since they are outside and can't get in for now, and I need to plan ahead if the Military can't control the situation here in the U.S, Hopefully some thing will happen soon so we can escape.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, the reason why the story Is taking awhile to uploaded is the time to type up my story since I'm doing the story on Microsoft word in school. So it takes awhile to think up a chapter then takes awhile to type up in my class, so sorry for the hiatus. I appreciate you waiting through it though.**

 **Tornadocam1199 out!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey everybody! Now I know what you're thinking; " Ugh another Boring Author's Note!" Well this is only a very quick update on my story. Right now, the reason the story is being slow to update; is school, thinking up of an idea of how the story will progress, and typing it up every day with 50 minutes in my 6** **th** **hour class to do it. I like to thank you for trying to be patient with my story, since its going slowly for you, and even for me then what I anticipated, but it's what it is see you at the next update. Peace!**


	5. Author's Note 20

**Author's Note(Again)**

It's Been Nearly a month since I last updated on my story, truth is that I'm struggling to make progress on my next chapter and its taking me 3-4 weeks now to think up ideas to continue said chapter, now hopefully I can finish up the chapter maybe the next 2 weeks, or so, that I can finally bring this story back on track, And after my next chapter will hopefully Be a little better for what I had in mind than the one I have been struggling with for the month or so! See You at the Next Update. Tornadocam1199 Out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

Waiting.

Waiting was not my favorite thing to do. But what other choice did I have. I prefer to be in here, than out there eaten by those things. My stomach grumbled signaling that my stomach was hungry. I tried to find to eat, but the only thing I could find was granola bars un eaten and unopened I chose that than being hungry for who knows how long. I Opened them up and ate them. it might last my hunger for a while, but for the whole night, probably not. Just then I hear a faint voice outside….

Unknown person: "Hey there! You friendly? Trucks ran out gas!" I swore I could hear a slight southern accent to the way he or she speaks.

Then I heard more and 2 people scream, infected I presume, I saw Carley and Glenn leave the pharmacy to help whoever was out there.

There were about 2-3 gunshots that I can here before the pharmacy door burst open with 4-5 survivors behind Carley and Glenn before almost immediately got into a heated argument.

Lilly: "What the fuck are you doing Carley?!"

Carley: (rolling her eyes) "Letting these people stay in this Pharmacy. What does it look like!"

Lilly: "When I say leave the door close, I fucking mean it!"

Person 1: (Sarcastically) "She's the leader here. But it looks like she losing control of her own people."

Lilly heard that comment and turned and glared at the person who made that comment.

Lilly: "If you were in my shoes I woul…."

Larry: "Holy Shit, one of them is bitten!" Referring to the young boy in the rescued group of people.

Person 1: "He wasn't Bitten."

Larry: "Hell, he wasn't."

Lilly: "Dad calm down!"

Carley: (Angrily) "Everybody Chill the Fuck out!"

Larry: "Shut Up Lilly! (to Carley) And you Shut the Fuck up! They're Going to get in here, and we're going to be trapped In here by one of those things! We need to end this now!"

Person 2: "Over My Dead Body."

Larry: "We'll Dig one Hole"

Person 2: "Shut Up!"

Person 2: "Lee what do we do about this guy?"

Person 1(Lee): "We kick his ass!"

Person 2: "That's What I'm thinking."

I tried to Block out the arguing because it was making me stress, and when I get stress I get angry and when I get angry, I explode. And they just didn't stop arguing over the kid covered in walker blood, and so enough is enough. I stood up.

Me: (Red Faced)" **SHUTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

They Stood agape at my rage, and went into a stun silence. However that didn't last long as they continued to Fucking argue Over the same fucking Topic. I decided to use the restroom just to Go in there and just get peace and quiet from the knuckleheads that are arguing. I found the key to the restroom as I put the key in the door, I heard groaning from within the restroom. Probably a Guy who thought it was a good idea to hide in the restroom during this whole Epidemic.

I unlocked the door, only for a walker to jump on me and tried to bite me.

Me: "SHIT!" I yelled catching the attention of the group who panicked when they saw the walker.

I struggled against the walker trying to push back the walker and preventing the walker from biting me, but so far it was hopeless as the walker was persistent from letting go until…

BLAM!

The Walker fell dead, instantly from getting shot in the head.

I looked up to see who shot the walker and to see Carley holding a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel was the one who shot the walker, then checked up on me.

Carley: "You ok?"

Me: "Yes." I answered while the same time nodding. Which was weird for me to do. However….

Larry: "You Stupid Bitch, You're going to get us all Killed!" That remark made me mad as hell.

Me: (Angry) "Shut The Fuck Up Old Man! She Saved My Fucking Life. If She Didn't Kill The Walker, I Would Be Dead!"

However, as I finished my small rant banging was heard from the outside, My screaming and the gunshot must of cause those walkers out there to hear outside and wanting to get in, so then we just all hid from them hoping they can't see us.

Larry(Whispering): "Their Gonna Get in."

Person 2 (Kenny) (Whisper Yell) "Shut up!"

However, Gunshots erupt from outside sending the walkers away from the pharmacy.

Me: "Is That The Military?"

Glenn: "I Don't Know, I Guess We Should Be Thankful For Whoever Is Out There For Drawing Those Things Away From The Pharmacy."

Larry: (To Me) "Well Thanks To You, We Were This Close To Becoming Their Next Meal!"

Me(Annoyed) "Yeah, Sure Blame The Person, Who Nearly Died Because I Wanted To Ignore Your Yelling."

Larry: "Why You Little-'' Before he got a chance to finish his rebuke he clutch his chest in pain, but I turned around as the grouped began to panic asking what's wrong with him, I ignore the conversation between Lilly and Lee, as I began to pace back and forth trying to ease my tension that I had develop in my system.

, I now notice Glenn was gone, Along with Lee and Carley And it slowly began to work my stress began to. Maybe it was because of my pacing I just didn't notice them leave, I began to scavenge in the store to find something to eat, when I notice two batteries on the ground. I picked them up and headed to a counter where a radio was sitting there motionless. I picked up and saw the back where there are not batteries. I put to Batteries in and turned it around and tuned in on a radio station to see if there are any news reports left to report, and soon a news station began reporting

Radio: "As The Death Toll Continues to Climb, Officials Advise To Stay In Your Homes, And Avoid Any Contact With An Infected Individual. The Newly Sworn in President, Has Made a Short, Brief Announcement:"

President Of the United States: " My Fellow Americans, As you are very aware, our Country Is Falling apart from This Devastating Virus That Has Wipe Out Half The Country, Our Most Top Scientists In The CDC In Atlanta Are Trying From Their Best Of Their Abilities To Find A Cure. Until Then, I Have No Choice But to Declare Martial Law, In Order To Stop The Looting From Stores, And All The RIOTS In The Major Cities, A Dusk To Dawn Curfew Has Been To Effect, Anyone Caught Breaking Curfew, Will Be Arrested And Be Send To Detention Centers. God Bless America."

Before The Radio went back to what It did before.

Radio: " OH GOD THEIR BREAKING THROUGH OUR DEFENSEs , AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Static"

Me: 'Holy Shit, Now That was just Brutal' I thought to myself. Well, that might be the last radio station not just in Macon but in all of Georgia most likely, since the military is still fighting near Atlanta.

But Hearing those people Getting killed while on air of the radio and hear their death cries is really brutal even for me. But I tried to ignore the feeling, cause it just might get me killed if I were to dwell on for a while. I heard the door open and saw Lee, Carley, And Glenn walk through the door, which then I noticed Glenn all depressed for some reason. Carley then noticed my unfazed expression, due to what happen just a few minutes before.

Carley: (Concerned) "Are you Ok?"

Me: (Slightly Shaken) "Yes, Why?"

Carley: "Cause you look A little shaken up."

Damn, I thought I was hiding so well, and she quickly found out I was shaken up real good.

Me: "Well, I heard your news station on the radio, and heard their death cries"

Carley looked pale and sick to her stomach when I said, before saying "Talk to you later." And walked away to talk with lee. I did not blame her for looking like that since I told her that the news station she worked at has fallen to the undead.

The gunfire outside the pharmacy has stopped which had me worried if the walkers were going to head back here and continued to hit the boarded windows. But I will dwell on that thought later as I look and saw Lee and Doug leave the pharmacy just before the locked gate. I sighed hopefully those things out there won't see them, Oh well.

Author's note: Sorry for taking a long time to upload my next chapter since school and stuff. This chapter I tried my best on and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can try and do my next chapter very soon. See ya at the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note 3

Hello everybody, sorry if i have not upload anything in the past month, the truth, is i was busy nearly all of last month since i went to prom and then graduation and i have been quiet during that time.

Also during that time i have also struggled to come up with ideas for my next chapter since i left the last one on a dull note. Hopefully i can get my groove back but coming with more interesting ideas for my story, i appreciate you being patient with story since i am trying for this story not to be a clunked up mess.

That is all for my update, i see guys at my next one until then peace!

-Tornadocam1199


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4: Escape.

The store was quiet, quiet enough to hear screams of people, walkers moaning. We needed to get out of the pharmacy before we become trapped by them.

Hopefully, someone can come up with a plan soon, just before i can continue my thought, Lee stepped outside with Doug to see what they can do to get the pharmacy keys, since i overheard them talking about, something about pills or something…. Anyway they were outside doing what they were doing, and i was in here bored out of my mind,

'When i fucking leave?!' I thought to myself. However just before i continued my thought, i saw Lee and Doug Ran into the store.

Lee: "We got the keys!"

Lilly: "Thank god." She muttered.

They both went to the back of the store to unlock the pharmacy, however…

Ring….. The damn alarm went off signaling ever walker in macon towards us.

I immediately got up and ran to the door, however, i quickly change my mind thinking, they will need help. Kenny went go fill up his truck, while the rest stay and hold off the walkers, as we can until he's done. Carley, Lee, and Doug blocked the main doors to stop the walkers from getting in, however new problems arose when the main window was broken, and walkers started to come in, however carley, went and started to take care of it with her glock, and things worst when the window i was standing at, broke so i quickly moved away from the walkers so they wouldn't get me. And then Doug immediately blocked it, leaving Lee by himself. Before long the main doors were block by a single cane between the pull bars.

Carley: "Arggh, Lee hand me my purse, their should be ammo in there!"

Lee then did what he was asked. However, i noticed something out of the corner of my eye, and saw Doug being pulled out of the window, and i was quick to act, and saved his life.

Doug: "Oh, man that was close, thanks man."

Me: Your welcome, we have to get the hell out of here!"

Suddenly, the back door burst open.

Kenny: " Lets Go!

And immediately after, we all left the pharmacy, and got into Kenny's truck and left to the hotel, where, Lee and Carley, saved Glenn. I hope things don't get worst.

 **Author's Note: hey guys! Been awhile since i last uploaded a chapter, huh? Well, this one's a little shorter then what i have hoped for but it's alright. I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far, and i will see you at the next update. Peace!**

 **Tornadocam1199**


End file.
